Point Nadir
Point Nadir war ein Raumhafen auf Resh 9376, einem Kometen im Äußeren Rand der Galaxis und wurde von Salovan Fische, einem corellianischen Piratenfürsten, einige Jahrhunderte vor der Schlacht von Yavin gegründet. Er beheimatete die Hauptquartiere des Anjiliac-Clans, Epsis und der Sable Dawn. Beschreibung Regierung Point Nadir wurde offiziell von dem Anjiliac-Clan und seinen Vertretern regiert. Da Resh 9376 abseits von allen bekannten Hyperraumrouten lag, war die ansässige Regierung weitestgehend unabhängig. Geographie und Aufbau Die Arkade war der Rotlicht- und Vergnügungsbezirk auf Point Nadir. Es gab dort viele Bordelle, Cantinas, Kasinos und Clubs. Die Straßen, Wege und Gassen der Arkade wurden von Säulen geschmückt, die von Salovan Fisches Minendroiden aus dem massiven Kometengestein gemeißelt worden waren. An jeder Straßenecke standen Dealer, die mit Gewürzen und anderen Drogen dealten. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass beinahe jeder kriminelle Beruf in der Arkade vertreten war, kam es oft zu Schlägereien sowie zu Duellen auf Leben und Tod. Die Arkade wurde von den Lakaien des Anjiliac-Clans beaufsichtigt und das Geld aus den Geschäften der Arkade floss in die Kassen der Hutts. Die beiden anderen großen Organisationen, Epsis und Sable Dawn, hatten kein Interesse an der Arkade. Fisches Bucht war eine massive Kaverne, die fast die gesamten Höhlen des Kometen umfasste. Sie besaß eine dünne, lebensfeindliche Atmosphäre für die meisten Lebewesen, doch beheimatete aggressive Mynocks, die über die Fähren und Transportschiffe herfielen. 70 % der Stromausfälle in Point Nadir gingen auf das Konto der Mynocks, die die Kabel von Stromgeneratoren durchbissen. Der Spaltenbezirk war das Armenviertel des Raumhafens, welcher eingeklemmt zwischen der Arkade und den Minen lag. Das Jackrab-Loch war eine Höhle, die einen bequemen Zugang zum Inneren des Kometen bot. Benannt war die Höhle nach den Jakrabs, Säugetiere, die auf Tatooine heimisch waren. Die Minen waren eine der Touristenattraktionen auf Point Nadir und boten auch gleichzeitig eine - illegale - Wohnmöglichkeit für diejenigen, die im Raumhafen sesshaft werden wollten. Die Hutts schickten mehrmals Houks in die Minen, damit sie die Hausbesitzer vertrieben, was jedoch nicht viel nützte. Im Ministeriumsbezirk befanden sich die unterschiedlichen Ministerien, Polizeistationen, Gerichte sowie die Paläste der lokalen Herrscher, darunter der Palast von Zietta Anjiliac. Der Lebensstandard war in diesem Bezirk sehr hoch, gleichzeitig gab es eine geringe Kriminalitätsrate. Besucher, die von außerhalb kamen, benötigten spezielle Pässe, damit sie entweder in den Ministeriumsbezirk ein - oder ausgehen konnten. Wer ohne Pass versuchte in den Bezirk einzudringen und dabei erwischt wurde, musste im schlimmsten Fall mit dem Tod rechnen, da die Sicherheitsdienste oft von ihren Blastern Gebrauch machten. Das Nest, auch als K'lor' Nest bezeichnet, war der Distrikt für die Söldner, Piraten und Attentäter, die sich in den engen und verwinkelten Gassen des Nests aufhielten und auf wohlhabende Kunden warteten, die ihre Dienste in Anspruch nehmen wollten. Das Nest zählte zu den gefährlichsten Orten auf Point Nadir und nur die Mutigsten, oder die Dümmsten, wie viele behaupteten, wagten sich allein und unbewaffnet in die Gassen. Eine bekannte Cantina im Nest war das Cruelest Cut - die verrufenste Cantina im gesamten Raumhafen. Die Rutschen waren riesige Dockbuchten, ca. 200 Meter von dem Handelsdistrikt und dem Basar entfernt. Dort befanden sich die Liegeplätze für die größeren und luxuriöseren Raumschiffe des Kometen. Rund um das Gelände befanden sich mehrere Cantinas, die für das leibliche Wohl der ankommenden Piloten und Passagiere sorgten. Salovans Basar, der nach dem inoffiziellen Gründer des Raumhafens, Salovan Fische, benannt wurde, war der größte Markt und pulsierendes Zentrum des Hafens. Die meisten Geschäfte und Deals wurden im Basar getätigt und er war Ausgangspunkt für den interstellaren Handel. Unter anderem wurden Nahrungsmittel, Gewürze, exotische Tiere sowie Sklaven gehandelt, die auf Auktionen, die etwa dreimal am Tag stattfanden, an den meist Bietenden verkauft wurden. Diese Auktionen standen unter der Schirmherrschaft von Beamten des Anjiliac-Clans. Die Tethers boten eine kostengünstigere Alternative zu den Rutschen und waren nicht weit mehr als ein Komplex von Halteklammern, die mit Tankschläuchen verbunden waren, um die ankernden Schiffe aufzutanken. Die Tethers wurden vom Anjiliac-Clan kontrolliert, welcher jedoch regelmäßige Gebühren für die Nutzung der Docks verlangte. Der Handelsbezirk war ein weiträumiges Areal mit breiten, gut ausgebauten Straßen, die von zahlreichen Warenhäusern gesäumt waren. Die Luxusgüter, die unter anderem in dem Handelsbezirk feilgeboten wurden, lockten zahlreiche Diebe an, sodass beinah jeder Laden von mindestens einer schwer bewaffneten Wache geschützt wurde. Die Utility-Station war der am besten bewachte Bereich auf Point Nadir, da hier die gewaltigen Energiegeneratoren, Gravitationskontrollen sowie die Lebenserhaltungssysteme, die unter anderem für die Sauerstoffproduktion und -aufarbeitung, die Klimatisierung und die Luftfilterung zuständig waren, beherbergt wurden. Die Station wurde von dem Anjiliac-Clan kontrolliert, wurde aber auch von Arbeitern der Epsis gewartet. The Cruelest Cut gehörte einem Hutt namens Yuelo, befand sich im Nest und war die verruchteste Bar auf ganz Point Nadir. Dort konnte man zu einen allerlei finstere Gestalten wie Attentäter, Schläger oder Schmuggler finden, zum anderen fanden dort regelmäßig Gladiatorenkämpfe oder ähnlich blutige Spektakel statt. Fisches Pub, benannt nach dem berühmten Gründer des Raumhafens, war eine bescheidene kleine Cantina nahe den Rutschen und war eine Anlaufstelle für Piraten, Schmuggler und Schwarzmarkthändler. Der Pub war berühmt für die dort erzählten Raummärchen und die Live-Bands, die aus der ganzen Galaxis anreisten, um in der Cantina zu spielen. Diese Live-Abende lockten jedes Mal zahlreiche Besucher an, darunter den Piraten Zan Dane. Under the Table lag eingeklemmt zwischen den Rutschen und dem Handelsdistrikt und war weitaus weniger berüchtigt als das Cruelest Cut, doch mindestens genauso gefährlich. Immerhin erhielt die Cantina ihren Namen daher, dass es oftmals zu Blasterduellen kam, die Besucher der Bar versteckt unter den schweren Duraplast-Tischen führten. Zu den Besuchern der Cantina gehörten zahlreiche Schmuggler, Piraten, Schiffsdiebe, Frachterpiloten und Söldner. Das Crown Court war ein Casino, das sich auf die Annahme von Sportwetten aus der ganzen Galaxis spezialisiert hatte. Damit man die Wettkämpfe wie zum Beispiel Podrennen oder Schockboxen live im Casino miterleben konnte, installierten die Hutts mehrere HoloNetz-Transceiver, die den Zuschauern immer die aktuellsten Geschehnisse und Ergebnisse präsentierten. Das Lucky's war ein Casino in der Arkade, das von einem Ortolaner namens Lucky geführt wurde und hauptsächlich Würfel- und Kartenspiele wie Sabacc anbot. Für das leibliche Wohl der Spieler sorgten Büffets, die in luxuriösen Sälen dargeboten wurden - mit einem exzellenten Blick auf die Sabacc-Tische. Offiziell gehörte das Casino Lucky, doch dieser zahlte Schutzgeld an den Anjiliac-Clan, damit er von den zwei anderen großen Verbrecherorganisationen auf Point Nadir in Ruhe gelassen wird. Diesen Credit-Verlust konnte Lucky jedoch mit seinem hervorragenden Essen, für das selbst die Gangsterbosse viel zahlten, wieder wettmachen. Das 93D war nach seinem Inhaber, dem Droiden 93D, benannt. Es war auf die Reparatur und die Wartung von Fahrzeugen aller Art, aber besonders Raumschiffen, spezialisiert. Die Arbeit wurde von einer Schar Arbeitsdroiden effektiv und effizient erledigt. Dementsprechend waren die Preise ziemlich hoch, die Auftragsbücher aber immer gut gefüllt. Das Down Low war ein so genanntes Informationshaus, das vom Toydarianer Fetwin Porlo geführt wurde. Er hatte den Ruf, wirklich jede Information, die benötigt wurde, herzuschaffen - gegen die richtige Bezahlung. Das Evad Court war ein so genanntes Sicheres Haus - ein Zufluchtsort für allerlei Personen, die vor dem Gesetzt oder den Hutts auf der Flucht waren und stand inoffiziell unter der Schirmherrschaft der Sable Dawn. Es befand sich im Spaltenbezirk und war äußerlich unscheinbar - ein nützlicher Umstand für diejenigen, die das Haus frequentierten. Für die Sicherheit der Bewohner sorgten mehrere Wachen, die rund um die Uhr im und um das Haus herum patrouillierten. Keanes Warenhaus, was sich besonders auf den Vertrieb von hochwertigen High-Tech-Produkten spezialisiert hatte, wurde zwar offiziell vom Namensgeber Liash Keane persönlich geleitet, dem Führer der Unterweltorganisation Epsis, doch er war selten im Warenhaus anzutreffen. Trotz der exorbitanten Preise der meisten Artikel, war Keanes Umsatz enorm, da es auf Point Nadir kaum ein besseres Geschäft für High-Tech-Ware gab, als sein Warenhaus. Aufgrund der Sorge vor Betriebsspionage und anderer Gefahren ließ Keane sein Geschäft von mehreren mit einem Repulsorlift ausgestatteten Sicherheitsdroiden fortwährend bewachen. Das To the Teeth war das angesehenste Waffengeschäft auf Point Nadir und hatte den Ruf, dass man dort wirklich alles bekommen konnte. Von einfachen Blastern und Vibro-Waffen über Raketenwerfer zu Raumschiffwaffen aller Art. Der Besitzer des Ladens, ein quarrenischer Waffennarr namens Yalpor Waar, bediente persönlich seine Kunden, doch diese mussten schnell sein, da der Laden jeden Tag für nur für wenige Morgenstunden geöffnet war. Void Imports war einer der größten Schwarzmarkt-Geschäfte auf Point Nadir, zu finden im Handelsbezirk des Raumhafens. Das Geschäft befand sich in einer heruntergekommenen Wohnungseinheit aus Duraplast. Bewacht wurde es rund um die Uhr von zwei schwer bewaffneten Rodianern, die dafür sorgen sollten, dass die Chefin von Void Imports in Ruhe ihrer Arbeit nachgehen konnte. Die Chefin war eine junge Balosar namens Ferrika Lazerra, die zwar ihr Geschäft relativ unabhängig führen konnte, allerdings einen beträchtlichen Geldbetrag an ihren Vorgesetzten Prello Anjiliac, Mitglied des Anjiliac-Clans, sowie an die Untergrundorganisation Epsis zahlen musste. Dank Lazerras guten Kontakten zu Schmugglern und anderen zwielichtigen Gestalten konnte man im Void Imports beinahe alles bekommen. Von Gewürzen über Waffen bis zu wertvollen Gegenständen, die jedoch meistens Diebesgut waren. Das Kopfgeld-Amt war die Anlaufstelle für Kopfgeldjäger und ihre Auftraggeber. Dort konnte man, gegen einen geringen monatlichen Geldbetrag, Aufträge aufgeben, Gefangene abliefern oder seine Belohnung einstreichen. Zusätzlich zu den monatlichen Kosten strichen die Betreiber eine Vermittlungsprovision für jeden Fang ein. Doch trotz dieser Methoden lief das Amt sehr gut, da die Auftraggeber ihre Anonymität wahren konnten und über einen Vermittler mit den Kopfgeldjägern kommunizierten. Quellen *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Essential Atlas'' Kategorie:Raumhäfen Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Orte auf Kometen Kategorie:Legends en:Point Nadir es:Punto Nadir